


A Work In Progress

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18th Century, Angry Sex, Character Death, England - Freeform, Especially from tags, F/M, France - Freeform, German, It sounds like Assassin Creed, Laws, M/M, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Punishment, Queens, Revolutionary War, Science, Sex, Violence, War, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: Eren Yeager is nothing more that a hired assassin, and just recently graduated with his first paid murder he steps into a bigger picture than just simple murder. A royal, corrupt court on the verge of collapsing, a man claiming to be the true king, and laws more brutal than anyone could imagien. Eren is thrusted into the deep end, and it is only though forbidden love that he learns to swim.





	1. 1971 – England.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Names of places such as Paris, London and Germania are also from the past of 1971 onwards, with similar laws and rivals between one another. Names from Attack on Titan are purely from the beautiful anime and manga known today, other random characters are not from our history if in some point in history a person by name or status is mention it is merely coincidental! Also, some events in this fanfiction are not fact! Yes dates, and events such as the discovery of Uranus are very much real at that time, but some are not. So please remember this my friend that some people, or events, placed into this fanfiction are not actually what happened back in the age of where car wasn’t even a thought.  
> A warning also is that this fanfiction is mature! Blood, gore, death and sex are in this… so please if you don’t like reading anything of this sought please do not read, as this fiction is going to be jampacked with all!

**(Discovery of Uranus and Kingdom of France legalizing same sex intercourse.)**

\--

Eren had to admit that it was slightly disgusting as the body lay strewn about, the facial features slack and the bowels having realised prior to being killed had stained the cream carpet yellow. The sweet stink lay thick in the air, and resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose, Eren took a tentative step backwards. The head was half twisted off from sheer impact of Eren’s killing thrust, the eyes unblinking and staring at nothing but Eren’s boots. The eyes would forever be glazed and open, no doubt his wife wouldn’t want to touch something so disgusting. Someone clapped at his left shoulder, Jean. Another assassin, Mike, was grinning from the shutters, he had climbed up the garden pot and up the clever brick work to look at the scene that had been made. “Well a slow start, quiet a satisfactory climax I may say. Erwin will be pleased.”

Erwin, leading commander of the sorry lot of them. Something close to a legend amongst the deadliest of them all, not for the ability to kill but how he had effortless precision in tactics, and somewhere the rumour lay that he hadn’t been wrong since he was a child. Eren felt his grip loosen from the hilt of his blade, a dainty thing used by apprentices, but were still able to do the job easy enough. There was a roar in his ears, his blood singing. Eren wasn’t blinking, his heart still hammering. All his days as a boy had come to a close, the final hurdle into manhood reached. His first kill, his ceremony as a man. “Maybe a woman will have you now.” Came Jean’s voice, it was almost a snicker as the male’s eyes roamed Eren’s mess.

He was a critical comrade, always on the look-out for anyone, even Eren who had come close to death many times in the past. Jean’s heart was in the right place as a cold bloodied killer, his own heart lying amongst the best. He didn’t get it though, Jean may have been good at supporting and being an idiot, but his eyes were for Mikasa only, he didn’t know what it was like to not want a woman. “I only want to kill.”

“Sure, sure.” He waved his hand idly in the air as he turned to glimpse at Armin, who was standing stiffly to Eren’s right.  Eren finally looked up to glower at Jean, suddenly aware that somewhere in the house this man wife would be turning in her sleep wondering where her husband was. Somewhere the child would be sleeping with her dollies, dreaming of a day where she would grow up without a father. She was going to get her dream sooner than she had anticipated. Mike waved before climbing back down his steady breath only heard for a brief moment before fading into nothing.

Mikasa entered the premises, her hair not tied up in the usual woman fashion, instead cut at the junction between neck and shoulder, the thread bear scarf hung limply at her throat. “Eren. You did well.” The praise wasn’t acknowledged as Eren turned to look at Armin, his features white as he gripped the curtain. Glancing down at the mess, Eren assessed him. He was a man of little worth anyway, only having one dock and sugar plant to his own name with some small acres outside the city. The manor itself had only been inherited through his wife who was only marginally wealthier. She at least was able to own silly dogs, ponies for her daughter and was able to hold banquets in the highest fashion of the court. A heart throb she had been, but just shy of 19 herself she had been married at the ripe age of 17 and impregnated by her first night, or so the rumour went.

Eren didn’t care for rumours, stories or whispers that made their way into the ‘Survey Corps’ a mockery of the Military Police that often pranced around the halls of the court and castles that dotted themselves along the European empire. Eren himself was German, from a small family from his father, a doctor and his mother, a woman who had died at the hands of military. It had been war at the time, a war between the French and the English, and somewhere Germania had gotten involved… it hadn’t been pretty.

Then yet again nothing else was pretty, not even a sunset or something ‘beautiful’ as his mother would have placed it nicely like a flower, or a herb. “Armin, any idea what’s going to happen to her?”

He shook his head, his blond locks swaying slightly as he gritted his teeth to look at the gore. He hadn’t yet passed his trial of manhood, and more often than not had he pushed the conversation aside. But if it had been Eren’s turn it was soon to be Armin’s. “No. The manor is left to her father, her ownership of her own properties to be placed into her father’s care. The rest is unclear.”

Eren hesitated before asking, his uncertainties rising, the rest of his mission would be resting on the next answer. “And her father?”

“Happy. He is willing to pay double for our efficiency in the murder.” Armin doesn’t sound pleased, more informed that he should be pleased.

Mikasa was the next to ask a question, she looked colder, more prone to kill a flock of sheep for no particular reason other than they lived and breathed the same air as her. “Who’s going to silence him?”

“Lance Captain Levi.”

Eren felt one of his eyebrows raise slightly. He hadn’t yet met this famous Levi, only hearing him whispered in the deep, dark pits of the tankards of others as they drank too much and spewed their fears. Honestly the lack of will too holding one’s words amongst themselves was disgusting. Not only had they shared their insecurities amongst the whole inn but with the whole world, what Eren heard the whole Survey Corps heard. One whisper turned to the truth, nothing was unheard within the Survey Corps. “Did Erwin assign him?” Of course, Erwin was already a step ahead more than anyone else.

“Yes.” There was silence, the hounds outside creating a parade, their baying almost too loud for how far away they were. Soon they were silenced, the acute sound of their whimpers echoing throughout the courtyard. Hanje. Eren managed to look at Jean who almost looked pleased with the sudden hint of violence, his head bobbing as he played with a tassel from the curtain. An owl screeched outside. Soon his beloved wife would be down to check.

Jean clicked his tongue, a grin touching his features. “We better get out of here. She’ll be coming down to check.”

“Sure. But I’m not sure if she’ll be able to do anything anyway.”

“You’re not being paid to kill her.” Jean injected venomously, his horse like face scowling him.

Mikasa silenced him, a small finger to her own lips. “Jean, Eren,” she jutted her head to the window, where Armin was already climbing out. Down below Mike was waiting, his features soft in the last touches of the moon. Mike looked almost giddy as they began their descent down the brick work of the manor. “We don’t have time. We must report to Erwin.”

Mike clapped Eren on the back, his features still hard as he smiled. It was ugly, the smile, not only did it look forced, but it made him look sadistic. Although it didn’t match his inner man. He was one of the nicer men of the Corps, but he was utterly weird, sniffling here and there. Apparently, he was a bastard to a hound hence the sniffing, Eren only had one question who was the hound? “Again, I won’t repeat what I said earlier. But it was a nice kill, a great impression. I’m sure word will be racing through riders along the hills by mornings end. The royal court will be thriving.”

“They can say what they want.” Eren heard himself saying, trying to force himself to appear calmer than he felt. His heart was still hammering in his chest, it was a miracle that no one else was hearing it. It was a miracle that it wasn’t escaping his chest.

“Yes, yes, you don’t really care. Hm, let me think, Eren,” Eren gently picked his way through the half-mutilated corpses of the hound, where Hanje was seated, her eyes squinting in the light. She had misplaced her microscopic glasses somewhere amongst her things back at the barracks, and now she was half expecting for someone to help her find them. “Hanje would agree that soon enough you will have another!” Hanje nodded, her face almost alight. Just like Eren she had a sadistic streak in her, usually towards science, or witch craft as many of royalty had called it. But a sadistic streak all the same.

“Do you think the potion worked?” She leaned forward, her eyes still squinted as she sought her answer. She was referring to a small experiment she had been working on, nothing major, just a small potion that couldn’t or could make someone talk despite their resistance. The lord of the stupidly rich manor may be insignificant in the realm of politics, but deep, deep inside he would know something. People tended to discuss things to less insignificant others, and sometimes someone could surprise you. He hadn’t however, but then again Levi could have had better luck.

“It didn’t appear to, although he was spewing a lot of nonsense, something along the lines of wanting to redeem himself in his precious daughter’s eyes.”

“Anything of interest?”

“No,” Armin muttered, he looked thoughtful despite his earlier hesitation. Well he had been there to remember quote for quote conversation. “Nothing at all.”

“You’d think his wife would have hired some Military Police, especially since the latest uproar amongst _us_ commoners.” Mike muttered, his eyes now raking the brightening sky. It was just coming dawn, the farmers would already be up and about milking the cows by candle light, their children beginning the menial tasks and the wives beginning the breakfast that would prepare her family for the day. Mills would be beginning to start, servants waking and already beginning their servitude.

“Do you ever think that the future would be any different to what is today?” Hanje asked, she was squinting again, her steps even with Eren’s as she closed the distance.

“No,” Eren commented. How could the future be any different to how it is now? “It’s the 18th century, science has already come far. I can’t imagine it getting any further.”

“That is because you are so closed minded.” She waggled her finger at him, her voice slightly pitched higher as her clogs of her oiled brain worked and turned.

Eren stared at her for only a brief moment. “It’s war Hanje. I think we should be focusing on the French more than the future.” Mikasa commented, her usually quiet stillness about her gone. She was still complacent about the French, especially since American Revolutionary War almost a decade ago, she had been almost shady to anyone regarding anything close to the French since then, even someone that had allied themselves at that time. But then again it’s almost taking half of Europe with it.

“You sound like Levi,” She had a hand on a handgun, one she had been working on herself, and had soon become common amongst the Corps. Eren liked to think that he was a realist, and guns weren’t often accurate and so the blade had been kept closer to his side more than anything, no matter how far the bullet could go. “I think we might float!” She exclaimed almost with precise menace.

“Float?” Mike asked as they neared their horses, they had been placed around a bend, right outside the hedge of the manor’s lawn and underneath an overhanging branch.

“Yes! Float! Like how the Chinese use their paper hot air balloons! Maybe one day we could fly with them.” Mikasa sighed.

“That’s impossible Hanje.” Mike muttered softly as he swung into his saddle, his horse dancing slightly underneath him.

She looked almost disappointed. “Amrin, you would agree with me that one day we could fly.”

Again, Armin seemed to think. Unlike Eren, Armin had the thinking capacity to probably out think anyone within their years, excluding Hanje of course, who Eren was superstitious that she may be a witch or sorceress. Armin could have attended a university somewhere within the city, his grandfather had been saving every penny, but had died before Armin could inherit. “Like our 3D manoeuvre gear?”

“Not with grabbling hooks but flying! Ha! With hot air balloons!” Mikasa said nothing as she took the lead, soon enough the sun had begun to climb its first glimpse into the world, the skies now grey and yellow, birds began to sing. Mike sighed.

“Hanje, not again.” She grinned before tapping her nose.

“Don’t get me started of our world around us Eren! Oh!” She seemed to droll at the thought. “It could be amongst others! The stars on the skies aren’t fireflies but planets… I hear Sir William Herschel discovered a planet! Uranus he is calling it! Oh, how it just brightens my day to know that science and astrology is left in the hands of capable hands of a man like that!”

Armin agreed softly, his head bobbing. Mikasa pushed her horse into a trot, with Eren pushing his own close behind her with the others following similarly.  She seemed more than eager to get back to the barracks, a squat building located not a few paces into the city itself. It was located just on the outskirts of the city, where the cobbling was cracked and the people poor. It was nothing like it had been in past, where it had been the centre of activity, but then again, the Survey Corps had been commanded and controlled by the royal king at that time, not a group struggling from becoming extinct amongst the changing world. It hadn’t been just made up of just over 300 men and women, but of lords and knights that often fluctuated through. Soon enough they were exiting the manors property and passing an outskirt village that was only a half mile from the city.

They avoided the main street, many of the markets beginning to open, inns now awake with activity with early risers now around the street. Instead they skirted the village, and joined back onto the main road after sighting the city, and breaking their formation they entered the city separately and entering through different entrances to meet at the barracks where Erwin was already waiting for them. He was dressed in his usual pressed uniform, his eyebrows slightly creased in thought. He would have been handsome if it hadn’t been for that frown that marred any emotion from his face. Not that Eren had a preference. Except that his preference _were_ men, even if it was considered a sin. He would rather feel the blades sink into anyone that had sought someone wrong, and now he was correcting… or what everyone could think. Rumour of anything of that sought was not healthy, and obviously a penalty of punishment, experiment or even death.

“I take it the mission was a success.”

“Yes,” Hanje injected before Eren could say anything. “It was, although Armin says nothing was learnt, nothing of interest anyway.”

“I’ll deem what is of interest, but I trust it to instinct that if anything does come to mind that I’m am immediately informed.” He glimpsed over his troops, his features never changing. His mind would already be putting in place plans ranging from A to Z, from 1 to 100. Eren hadn’t really found that appealing, even if he had to pinpoint something attractive within the tall male it would not be his mind set. Maybe the authoritative approach? “Naturally.” Hanje commented as she carefully swayed from her saddle.

Erwin nodded, his eyes hooded as he once thought more. “Eren I wish for a full detailed report and a brief synopsis from Armin, who will also be fact proofing.  Mike, Levi has reported in, and our next actions will need to be discussed in council, I wish for all of commanding officers and squad leaders to be informed. I expect everyone to be in attendance.” Eren felt his heart jerk slightly, his eyes now downcast as he got off his horse. Mikasa was already grasping at Eren’s reigns.

“Eren, I’ll cool them down and place them back into the stables.” Eren wasn’t one to complain, his legs were still strained from his close combat with the lord. Admitting Eren wasn’t in the shape he wanted to be. He wanted to be unstoppable, his stamina and will to continue something beyond legendary. But he was getting there, his body much stronger than what he once was as a boy who hadn’t been able to save his ma.

“Thank you.” She hesitated before giving him a smile. It was almost forced, like he already knew where his thoughts were going. Armin’s arm was lightly touching Eren’s back, his hand patting him with a firm eagerness. Erwin was already making his way back into the barracks, his shoulders tense as they made their way up to the council chambers. Some had already made their way, their faces pressed almost eagerly towards hearing the report.

“Now Eren, Hanje says nothing was of use to what we have learnt over these past year. Enlighten me will you.” He was making his way around the great wooden table, a few recognizable faces frowning, their arms crossed. No doubt, Eren wasn’t really invited to council meetings, and he wasn’t about to be welcomed into the next one either even if he had just killed a one way ticket

There was silence as Eren began to work the words to his tongue. Where would he start, the simple letter he had pressed gently to his chest before Eren had unhinged the shutter to climb inside? Would he start from the begging part? Where the lord realised he was cornered, and that no matter what his wife would not hear him? “Who is this?” Came a voice, it was bored almost, and scanning behind Erwin, Eren was able to make out a male. His features just as his voice told Eren, bored, unconsidered and yet he seemed to be more alert than anyone else in the room. And quite frankly Eren was almost glad to see that he was unfairly attractive, almost, as Eren wasn’t interested in being taken down by an ugly man. Instead Levi seemed to look upon Eren like he was the dirt underneath his boot, and that he had already taken him down long ago and his features ranged from almost pretty to a boyish attractiveness that Eren didn’t know someone of his structure could possess.

“Levi, this is newly graduated solider. Eren Jaeger.” Levi grunted in dissatisfaction as he leaned forwards, his eyes no more narrowed or widened in anyway. Disinterested.

He grunted. “Aye,” And that was that, a male of barely little weight or size dominating the conversation with a grunt that sounded even more displeased than the rest of him looked. Levi broke eye contact only to look at the newcomer behind Eren, Amrin of course who was saluting, and Hanje, who had proceeded to brush off the morning dust. “Four eyes, where are your eyes?”

Hanje didn’t seem interested in the nickname, instead she seemed to swoon on the spot as she grinned at him. “Not changed have we, Levi? It appears that short things live longer.” Levi appeared unfazed, his eyes almost narrowing but his shoulders relaxed.

“Age well,” Levi injected before turning to look at Eren with thin veiled displeasure. “And your report, boy?”

 _Of course_ , Eren cleared his throat. “Nothing was interesting, no pay ups or pay downs, and it seemed he was still receiving steady income from the King for payments towards cloth and ship travel. He didn’t mention anything of worth, more nonsense about his daughter than anything else.”

“And what about his daughter?” Erwin asked, his eyes slightly narrowed, his hands resting on his chin in thought. Eren looked over at Armin, who looked almost pleased to be speaking.

“He wanted her to forgive him. For what he did not say.” Armin’s voice hitched at the end, his eyes almost glazing over at the memory of the gory end of the lord.

“Anything regarding the crown?”

Armin shook his head steadily. “No. Only mentions of wife… and her own father.” Hanje nodded before making a shrill cry of welcome as people began to file in, Mike only glowering at her as he entered last. Armin waited, the silencing stretching out.

Erwin eyebrows rose, his calm, even voice breaking the silence. “Nothing then?” His mind was wandering, Eren could tell.

“Nothing. Wife was asleep, or what I presume, and daughter was in bed asleep.” Hanje agreed wholeheartedly.

“No one checked on them?” Erwin head slowly came to rest on his hand once more, his eyes accessing. There was silence, and Levi almost let out a disinterested groan, it could have been a curse for all Eren cared.

Armin hesitated before replying. “No, we didn’t think to, sir.” Erwin sat back in his seat, his eyes almost gleaming.

“Don’t you think that it is odd that lovely wife didn’t come down with her husband? They were meant to be leaving that morning for a holiday in Paris.”

“Maybe it’s just him?” Eren replied dumbly.

“No. I think she wasn’t home. He wanted everyone to believe that lovely wife, child and husband were making their way across country to visit Paris. Strange, as we were just at war with them and he wasn’t a very fond man to the French.”

“Running?”

“Exactly,” Erwin stood up, his eyes gleaming and his face alight. “But what from?”

“The crown?” Mike asked, clearly superstitious of the possible outcome in Erwin’s head.

“Just spit it out. You’re ideas are always a gamble anyway.” Levi muttered softly.

“No, keep guessing, you’ll get there in the end.” Erwin almost looked childish as he commented the irritating reply.

“His father-in-law? He saw it coming?” Armin injected softly, a shake of the head from Erwin in reply.

Connie, another graduate who had climbed the social ladder jumped up before yelling: “From his debts? His possible hideous manor?”

“An affair!” Thomas, a dark haired male with a goatee shouted, clearly enjoying his aspect on the attempted runaway. Erwin grinned and there was silence.

“Yes. But who?”

Nothing. Not a word. Nothing anyway could say would state their shock. It wasn’t uncommon for men, and women, to have an affair with another. But he was known to be loyal, unswayable, many times had he been chased after by women and he hadn’t taken the advantage. Eren’s wheels turned in his head before answering, his voice just barely a whisper “His brother-in-law.”

“Correct.” Erwin stated, his voice slightly lower than normal almost like it wasn’t the climax he wanted the conversation to end.

“He was running away from the crown because he as lying with a man?” Armin asked, slightly confused with the prospect. “Who knew he could commit such a sin.”

Eren’s heartbeat almost stopped, almost, if he didn’t move soon he would give himself away for his terror alone. “And what does that have to do with us?” Eren finally asked. “Why are we suddenly delving into someone’s interests?”

Erwin explained, thoroughly enjoying the sudden need to explain his idea to its full extent. “Because, Eren, every court likes to have their sins stored away. They like to think we’re more stained than the rest of them, all of us are nothing but raging rodents. With this out in the open it will be easier to have people go against their lords and kings. They are just as stained as the rest of us.”

“And how will that help our case in bringing them down, yes you may have a few people on your side because of exposure,” Levi commented, his leg crossed in a simple way suggesting elegance, but his voice was just as bored as before. “But there are other men that bed other men out in the common world, women too. Assuming that everyone is bedding the opposite sex, and wanting to punish someone for not, is like assuming that you’re going to wake up better the next morning after standing in the rain to long the night before. You never know. There are mixed feelings towards this, Erwin. Assuming that everyone will be wanting to fight for something so trivial is absolutely out of your character.”

Erwin shrugged. “I take gambles, as you said earlier, and it’s not just assuming that everyone will fight back, I am just assuming that people want to take on the king for law,” again silence, letting Erwin continue. “I don’t care who beds who in this world, but if a law is put in place do you want someone from noble blood to get away with something no one else can?”

“Wow, fair point.” Connie muttered.

“And if someone gets away with something a commoner can’t? It shows a flaw in the system, the king will have no choice but to have him killed, and that will place something of an imbalance as this lord’s son will cause conflict as no one wants to see their son die for something so _trivial_.”

“Rebellion in the royal court. How interesting.” Hanje muttered, she seemed more excited than interested though, her full-face _glowing_.

“So, this lord was trying to escape, leaving his lover behind,” Armin commented. “But that leaves a question, commander. Why was his father in law trying to kill him in the first place? Why did he have us go in?”

“For exposing them. No one likes a stain in the family, especially in the royal court where it is exploited to the point where the families’ reputation is ruined, and their wealth taken.”

“His family knew about him preferring men?” Eren asked, maybe there was hope for men like him. Maybe he had hope to live to his own limitations without the fear of being found out… but then again when did anything work out in his favour? He had betrayed someone like him, slaughtering him as a shepherd does to his sheep, and he hadn’t known. Would it have changed his mind? Marginally yes, he was running from the law about who he wanted to bed, and Eren had granted him the penalty for it… something Ere might experience later – _No_ , Eren thought roughly, _I will not fall into the same trap, I have no urges so far and so no one will find me out_. I am safe.

“And didn’t care, so I can only think that they don’t care and don’t want him to die. They are popular, the O’Connelie’s, and this will not go lightly.”

“I doubt it will go down heavy, this will be a perfect distraction!” Hanje muttered. “Our own men can slip in while they are distracted with this, we can break the fake king and place the real king in his place!”

Eren jolted at the mention of a king, a fake king? England was being run by a fake king? Eren squinted, was I even meant to know what the hell they are talking about? “And Rod Reiss?” Thomas asked, he seemed interested in the topic, like he already had an idea but wanted to confirm.

Erwin muttered, his eyebrows scrunching at the thought, it clearly displeased him. “Is making a plan for himself.”

There was a gap in conversation, that stretched until no one was daring to speak or add to the conversation. Levi fidgeted, his bored eyes looking over Eren. “And what is the plan? Attack and gamble some more, Erwin? Nothing is set in stone in your head, so let us have a liquified version as you may.”

Erwin grimaced. “I have nothing yet but remain as normal as possible. Routines and jobs will be issued until any further headway is given. As Levi said, nothing is set in stone, so remain on the alert, our plan of normalize until strike day is not yet solidified. Anyone in the court could make changes at a whim, so ours must be ready to meet theirs.” Hanje nodded.

“That gives me more time to work on my potion, it may aid us greatly. But I need helping to find my glasses, they have been lost somewhere in my workshop and I can’t seem to find them.” Levi grunted in minimal amusement.

“Armin help Hanje, I also need to talk to you after.”

Armin bobbed his head softly, his chin jutted out, but his eyes slightly clouded in question. Eren glimpsed at him, frowning which was followed with a quick response of shaking his head. It was unusual for Armin to be summoned for anything, but as he was nearing his graduation it was… almost expected. Eren bowed his head, his eyes ragging over his feet. _I had killed someone like me, and I… would that happen to me?_ Erwin rose from his seat. “Now, all to your positions, some of you have jobs, nothing has changed. You are all dismissed.”


	2. 1971 – England

1971 – England.

Eren wished that one day he would be free, from England, maybe he would return to Germania to his pa. But as he glimpsed down the shallow steps in the barracks, he knew that somewhere deep within him he would be going nowhere. His father was man always traveling, and it would be unlikely that he would arrive at a good time. Some was pressed just lightly at his shoulder, Mikasa, Eren realised from her breathing. She was quiet, her posture still ridged despite her being within her home.

“I am guessing that it’s pretty big.” Mikasa whispered, a hand now on his shoulder. “Bigger than what we first thought aye?” There was a silence, nothing within the gap to fill. Eren didn’t want to run over the details, not even the slight mention of movement that had been intstructed of them. Remain normal. How could Eren feel normal, or even act like it, when he felt like his whole world had been shaken?

_I’m not alone, even if the only person who was the same as me was dead_. Eren nodded absently. “Yeah.”

Mikasa made Eren turn towards her, her face absent of any emotion. “But you’re not having anything to do with it right?”

Eren shrugged. “I’m not certain. We’re acting normal until we have a plan, or someone else takes their chances and makes the first move.” She sighed, her shoulders slumping.

“The first move? It could be bigger than Erwin anticipates.”

Eren nodded. “But when has Erwin ever been wrong?” Eren grumbled, “It’s common knowledge that he is… quiet the mind.”

Mikasa hesitated, finally pulling on his sleeve as they made their way down to their dorms. “Eren, are you okay?” Her voice was quiet, even if the sound echoed slightly down the corridor.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” She made a sound of disinterest,

“I was just asking. You killed your first man.”

“In payment.” Eren confirmed knowing to well that, yes, he was getting paid, and that two he had made it out alive. “I made it out alive. Even if I am shaken, it’s not every day you kill a man.” And know why you had been made to do it.

“It’s not every day that I see you shaken.”

Eren felt his eyebrows raise in shock. “And you noticed.”

“You’re not this quiet, usually, Eren. That is why I asked if anything was wrong.”

“No, nothing is wrong, Mikasa. I just need to bathe,” Eren grinned as he stopped to let Mikasa take him, it was now apparent as the sun rose higher above the skyline that Eren was covered in a lot of blood. “I need to get cleaned up.” It was caked under his short-clipped nails, a clump of his hair now dried and sticky from where the blood had squirted out at him. His face must look like horrifying, and it was a wonder that they hadn’t been pulled over on the streets. The officials would have had spotted an assassin red handed. Looking down Eren saw that his clothing was  in a similar state. His shirt had been white, once, but now it was smeared with bloody handprints, the blood browning.

“I agree.” Armin agreed, he was Hanje, who was looking pleased to have someone within her grasp to help her. He almost looked pleased himself, and it had Eren wondering what Erwin had said to him.

“Yes, yes. I look revolting, and I smell like iron. I wish for a bathe, so I will bid my leave of you, and I will be on my way.” Armin rolled his eyes before trotting off beside Hanje who had proceeded to yack his ear off.  Mikasa watched them go, her response silent.

She stood there not saying anything as they turned their corner. “Okay, Mikasa, as much as I would love to chat with you I must bathe.” He waved a hand in salute as he left her standing there, her hair blowing softly in the wind as she looked down at the empty courtyard below.

The baths were empty, which wasn’t surprising as most assassins would be out, just deploying for their own jobs or training in the morning stillness. It would be cool until the sun reached halfway across the sky, and everyone would be filling in their duties before the heat settled into their bones and exhausted them. The baths were usually cold, never hot, as the Corps couldn’t afford the luxury of maids running them baths individually, and so it was only from the natural running springs did they bath from. It was better than nothing, and in the summer heat it was absolutely divine. 

Stripping the towel that he had twisted around his waist, Eren stepped into the cold, his toes dipping and curling before he completely submerged. Breaking the surface Eren took in a breath of air, his body shuddered, gooseflesh erupting on his skin. The blood was running down his body, diluted but still brown and when Eren scrubbed his hair roughly as he went down into the water again, the water colour became thicker with brown as he broke the surface to breath. He already felt much better, his head clearer than it had been in days and somewhere he felt cleansed, ready for whatever could be thrown at him.

Spending no time at all, Eren washed the rest of himself before stepping out to dry and then tying the clothe around his waist. The dorms weren’t far off, as usually it was men washing in the springs and women in separate bathing chambers. The air was already beginning to warm up, the gooseflesh still apparent on his body as a breeze took over the corridors. Connie was in dorms waiting for him, his shaven head doing nothing to keep away the morning cold in the dorms. “Captain Levi is asking for you.” His voice is softer today, and he looks more annoyed than usual.

“He’ll have to wait until I dress.” Eren muttered as he went about gathering his new uniform from the end of his bed. It was in no doubt that Connie had laid them out for him, it would be why he had been sent specifically. Unfolding the shirt, Eren felt his eyes trail along the emblem of the Survey Corps, the wings glimmering with their fine thread. This wasn’t standard uniform. Eren looked up to stare at Connie, begging the unasked question and answer. Connie shrugged.

“Apparently he wants you in his squad. His whole squad is in need of a new recruit apparently, he wants to train you.”

Eren winched, knowing the slight unsaid promise to Mikasa. Sorry Mikasa, it looks like I’m joining the thick of it. “It sounds like he just wants someone to taunt.”

Connie snorted before standing, he stretched his own uniform plainer than what Eren was holding in his hand. “Doesn’t bother me, so you better be going. He seemed in a foul mood.” Without another word Connie left, his boots making barely a sound as Eren was left alone. Levi. Eren wanted to groan, to bang his head against the nearest wall until it bled, but instead he dressed and prepared himself to make his way to Levi’s own quarters. Unlike the lower common ranked assassin, Levi had his own room and his own chamber to bathe in… rumours had it that they were heated, Eren himself hadn’t really cared. But in winter… Levi must feel like a king. He even had his own signature orders to give everyone, and Erwin’s most trusted solider.

Mikasa was training, until later today where she would be going on a job out of country to Rome. She would be gone for a while, and it was unknown who she was working for at that moment, only that she would be doing several jobs. She looked at him, dodging Jean’s on thrust before kicking him in the shins. “HEY!” Jean yelped, he looked hurt and slightly offended as he stood back up as Mikasa turned to look at him. “You won’t kill a man by kicking him the shins.”

“No but it’s something that distracts him, and with enough force and place imbalance, and possibly harm. It also for defence. I suggest you practice it more often,” she spied Eren’s new uniform, her eyes narrowing to squint as she dodged a blow from Jean. She thrusted her foot out to catch him in the gut. “Eren. Where are you going?”

“To Lance Captain Levi, he wishes to see me.”

“Maybe he can teach to stop being a suicidal maniac.” Jean hissed, his breath coming out in puffs from being winded.

Mikasa turned to look at him. “You might want to sit down, Jean. You look winded,” Jean nodded, knowing a dismissal when he saw one. She raced up to meet him, dodging others in practice as she did so. “Is this a jest?”

“No. Connie came and got me with the uniform, Levi’s squad is apparently hiring.”

“It’s always hiring,” Mikasa muttered darkly. “You’ll be going to court.” So she’s heard along the grapevine that the next big job would be to the King’s Court.

Eren nodded, not stopping so Mikasa had to catch up. “It seems that way, but anyway, I might not. I am just recently graduated.”

“True. But who is saying that you aren’t qualified?” Eren kept quiet. “Levi see’s something in you.”

“And you… you’re not angry?”

“No. I agitated, nothing more. Just…” her voice lowered, “…how can I protect you if you’re all the way in court?”

Eren knew Mikasa only worried for him, and him only, in a matter of fact she worried enough for the both of them. She would be torn. “You’re going to Rome anyway, you can’t protect me from Rome, so there is no difference.”

“No, only that you’re going to be surrounded by a court that wants everything ruined in every way. You’ll be ruined.”

“No, I won’t,” Eren explained. “If I go it will be under instruction.” Eren stopped at Captain Levi’s door, no one was around and Mikasa leaned in further to look in his eyes.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” She turned on her heel and made her way back to Jean, where he would be wounded from both dismissal and the thought of rejection.

Taking a breath Eren knocked gently. Followed by a quiet ‘Come in.’ Eren hesitated before pushing the door open, Levi was seated at a table, obviously a room for meetings between Levi’s squadron, and it was odd that Levi’s ‘room’ was just a table. It then occurred to Eren that he probably didn’t want anyone invading his private room, as Levi appeared to be reserved. Eren stood quietly, the doorknob still in his hand as he waited for any further instruction. “Standing there is not going to get you anywhere, brat. Sit, unless you’re wanting to take a shit but you’re holding it in.” Eren felt his stomach deflate at the crudeness of the man’s words, but ignoring the look, Eren took a seat. There was silence as Levi regarded him, his eyes barely blinking. “Are you aware, brat, that you have possibly started the greatest court rebellion in our lifetime.”

“Uh.”

“It didn’t occur to you brat? Well now that you have had time to think, how does that make you feel brat?” It was bored, the tone not even suggesting what Levi thought of the idea, another job? History maker?

“Nothing.” Eren lied, his heart beating with fever in his chest. Honestly now that the thought had occurred to him, he was terrified. He knew there were always consequences to murders, a possible snoop out from the government, punishment or maybe a small rumour whispered between sheets. Not the change in government, a rebellion.

Levi grunted. “Sure.”

“It is...” Levi’s face was impassive.

“Nothing to you? I know a lie when I see one, brat, and I don’t like being lied to, but none-the-less that is not why you are here. You already know that my team is hiring, we lost another on our latest mission and Erwin suggested you,” Levi regarded him again, “I’m not sure why, I need talent not rage.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure either. Mikasa would have been better.”

“Yes, I know of her, but she is needed elsewhere. Or what Erwin says anyway, and his plan is always the ending plan. If Erwin suggested, you… I trust his opinion,” Eren squinted, not knowing where Levi was going with this. “But there must be something about you. A secret? A horrible past?”

Eren waited for anything else that Levi might add, but instead Levi sat there waiting for an answer. What are your secrets, your deepest darkest secret that you ought not tell anyone else? Eren looked down at the ground. “I have nothing, mother dead, father gone… hometown destroyed, nothing interested or secretive about that is there?”

“No. But what about you?” Levi leaned forward, and for the first time his eyes narrowed to a squint. “There is something about you? For instance, what about that key around your neck?”

Eren straightened, unaware that he had the key around his throat at all, knowing all too well that it was habit to leave it on or put it on once it was taken off. But how had Levi known it was a key in the first place, it was tucked underneath his shirt with only the string visible. “It was my fathers.” A hand went up to play with it, and to finally show it to the world.

“And does it lead anywhere?”

“Not that I know of, it went to my fathers basement.”

“And you never went down there?”

Eren glowered at him. “Did I forget to mention my hometown is destroyed, or did you not listen?”

“I listened, but you never went back?”

“Why would I? Trost is destroyed.”

Levi nodded. “Trost is indeed destroyed, a raid wasn’t it?” Eren nodded, his stomach cramping with dread. “Who?”

“Bandits.” Or so Eren remembered, the smoke with Mikasa at his side, their eyes weeping as Eren was hefted onto someone’s shoulder. He couldn’t remember who it was, the trauma to deep for Eren to even want to remember. In his nightmares he saw his mother’s face, pale and almost lifeless as she begged for them to go. She had looked even more frail than Eren had ever seen her. She hadn’t been the woman Eren’s father had married, she was a woman who had fallen in love with him after he had helped with a flu breakout.

Levi clicked his tongue, a dissatisfied grunt coming from his lips. “Eh, brat, I suggest that you take that curiosity with you to where the key belongs. No doubt it has something of Erwin’s interest. You are dismissed,” Lev stood before Eren could reply, his mouth a jar but Levi stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob. “And next time someone mentions another man bedding another I would suggest you conceal your features, to anyone with training, your horror would have given you away.” And Levi was gone, the door closing behind him quietly.

Eren’s heart stopped completely. His lungs not willing to let a breath in, his hands balled into fists and his body broke into a sweat. A voice was calling to him, no one of this world, but his own. _Eren, what? What? WHAT!?_ Eren was gasping and putting his sleeve into his mouth Eren attempted to calm himself. _He knows. I’m as good as dead. But…_

_Why would he spring that on me, he seemed to be more considerate than actual horrified by the prospect. But why? Why not keep it to himself?_ Eren placed his head into his hands, his whole body trembling. And yet Levi was still putting him into the squad, well he didn’t say he wasn’t, and that much was obvious… Eren stood up, ignoring the queasiness and the dizziness that had suddenly taken hold. Taking a tentative step forward Eren made it to the door, his hand clutching his chest.

His heart hurt, and his head ached. He needed air, and that much was obvious as his lungs failed to construct once more. He would look like an idiot if he made his way out into the corridors to panic and suffer, instead it would be better if he had a window in this room, or maybe just this room. It was safe for now.

As Eren found himself a window, his breath still coming in raspy gasps, he seated himself and allowed himself to breath. His mind cleared considerably in only a few minutes, his trembling calming notably.  With the clearing of his head came accusations, nothing like the panic earlier. _How dare he say that out loud? How dare he?..._ Eren shook his head, regretting the action immediately as a wave of dizziness took hold of him again. _No matter_ , Levi didn’t seem threatened, instead he had sounded almost sad and causing a scene would only out himself to the rest of the barracks… and that would not be good.

The sun was a quarter part in the sky when Eren made his way outside, he didn’t know what to do. Levi had left him speechless, utterly terrified…

“EREN!” called a voice from around the corridors. Only a few moments later did Armin turn the corner, his hair bobbing as he ran, his shoed feet making the halls echo. _This is it. He’s told everyone._ But instead of eyes begging, tears running ugly down his face, Armin looked pleased. “I don’t have to kill someone to pass!”

Eren stepped back as Armin embraced him, a startled gasp escaping his lips. “Wait – What?”

Armin beamed. “Erwin is letting me pass through helping Hanje make the potion, she wants another set of eyes helping her and Erwin agreed that if I achieve this I will graduate.”

_An assassin skilled in poisoning._ Usually the barracks only dealt in the blade of death, meaning Erwin was wanting to extend the reach of horror that the barracks could bring. He wanted more, confirming that Erwin hadn’t placed Eren in Levi’s squad for the heck of it… he was experimenting with something, the strings already playing his next move. Eren resisted the urge to clench his jaw together.

“That’d good to hear Armin. Is that what Erwin was telling you after the meeting?” Armin nodded, his happiness contagious as Eren began to feel better.

“Erwin’s convinced that doing this may draw more people in… some people don’t like to look in the eyes of their targets when they die, you know, unlike you.”

Eren nodded, a slight queasiness setting in. He only liked the thought of looking in their eyes because Eren would know the moment they died that he had done it right, that no one would be coming after him… but after that morning… Eren wasn’t sure he liked the thought anymore.

“Sure,” Eren agreed, “But at least I know my blade worked.”

Armin huffed, his chest puffing out with pride. “With practice, Eren, I will know my targets _died_ with just a sip of that poison.”

Eren shrugged, now walking back to find at least someone within Levi’s squadron to ask what he was meant to be doing. Armin spied the clever emblem on Eren’s uniform and paled. “You’re…”

Eren nodded. “Captain Levi just spoke to me.”

Armin went quiet, following Eren’s footsteps. “You’re going to court?”

Eren shrugged. “I’m not certain. I’m just new so they might have me stay here for this mission.”

“Is that what Mikasa wants?” Amrin asked, almost to innocently, with his hands folded in front of him like a church boy. Eren gave him a dirty look, that was rewarded with a grin from Armin. “You know Mikasa won’t rest easily with you being in Captain Levi’s squadron.”

“Armin.” Eren warned his friend.

“What? Mikasa is your greatest friend.”

“A sister more.”

It was Armin’s turn to shrug. “She’s pretty, and clever, and loyal… if you don’t find yourself invested in her there might be nasty rumours of you,” Amrin laughed, almost like he thought it funny. Eren didn’t laugh, his bones suddenly chilled. “But hey, you’re too busy now, aren’t you? Like anyone would believe the rumours anyway, didn’t you like Annie for a while? She had it out to kill you after Jean spilled the obvious looks you gave her.”

Eren flushed a red in his cheeks. He hadn’t liked Annie, it had been nothing more of terror of when she would deliver the next punch or when she would have him on the ground twisting his arm. He had been in awe of her, her superior military action, her superior thinking. It had enticed Eren because to Eren she could do anything. She was like Mikasa, in a way, but she hadn’t been under spoken from the softness of her voice or her loyalty to Eren, instead she was spoken off a goddess in disguise… until she disappeared. “Yeah, Annie.”

Armin laughed. “You had it bad for her.”

“Nearly everyone did.”

“Not everyone is you, Eren.”

Eren shrugged before gaining the courage to turn the corner, were Levi’s squadron would be going over plans or training together. Petra was already there, her back rested on the dirty wall of the foyer. She wasn’t wearing anything regarding a weapon, and she wasn’t in uniform, but was instead dressed into comfortable menswear, her small frame looking frail in it. She looked up from her feet that had been shuffling threads off the fraying rug underneath her feet. “Eren,” she greeted her eyes sparkling. She was friendly, as much as Eren had to do with her in the past, and she was also in Levi’s squad. “Armin,” she greeted as she inclined her head towards Armin. “I am here Eren to train you, upon Levi’s request of course.” She seemed pleased that she was training him, her posture friendly as she made her way over.

Armin cleared his throat before saying his goodbyes to both Eren and Petra. Eren looked her in the eye, regarding what she was wanting to do today, and judging by her clothing she was thinking… “I am guessing that we’re not training in physical sense.”

“That is correct. We’re learning today the act of disguise,” Eren’s eyebrows shot up. “Disguising yourself upon a mission is crucial, especially if it is someone of rank, or if you are in court. It was a matter of chance that you weren’t spotted on at the act of crime at the lord’s manor this morning, as it was your graduation ceremony. But now, with the whole squadron going into court, we need to be disguised at our best, and talking to your earlier instructors I have learnt that you’re not very capable at the art of disguise,” she grinned “Don’t worry, not everyone is. It’s an art not everyone can go through. Levi though is especially wanting you to learn.”

“Am I going to court?”

“Yes,” she nodded thoughtfully before studying him closely. “You haven’t been to court before, have you?”

“No.”

“We all have and without you as our main presence within the court, you are a new, meaning you have a new face. You won’t be known to any of the court members. So, this is going to be you’re mission,” she winked at him, confusion now setting into Eren. “You can gather information crucial to delivering the final blow that will destroy and allow the government to change. Don’t you want it to change?”

“I don’t know how that question should… really… do anything with what we’re about to do.” Eren confessed after a brief moment of hesitation. Petra smiled knowingly.

“Not to worry. Everyone wants something to change, no matter how much the government tries… or doesn’t,” Petra grinned as she finally turned on her heel. “Now to the market!”

Eren followed quickly behind, squinting as they passed Captain Levi, his own eyes squinting. Eren felt the familiar tightness in his throat as Levi looked down on him, the reins in his hands. “Saddle up, brat. Tch, who knew that you would be sorry worrisome,” Eren frowned, not knowing how the last statement applied to him in anyway. Levi sighed as Eren made his way to pat his horse on the neck, the saddle already waiting. Eren hesitated, how did Levi come out here and talk to Petra so quickly? Eren was suddenly convinced that Levi was something out of the ordinary. A male witch? Eren shook his head as he quickly saddled his horse, and as he tightened the girth Levi was beside him, other clothing in hand. “You won’t be going out in your uniform. You are a sight for sore eyes as it is.” Eren hurriedly took the clothing, not daring to ask either it was an insult or compliment and changed. Petra was waiting in her own stall, her horse already saddled for the day. She was smiling once more, saluting Captain Levi briefly before turning to look at Eren as he passed, his horse nuzzling for anything related for a treat. Eren felt his face heat up as Levi scolded him. “Do you reward you horse too much, brat?”

“No.” Eren managed, not daring to look at Levi for more than a few moments. Petra swung herself into the saddle, passing him as the horse trotted off a few paces.

“Tch.” Levi hissed before swinging into his own saddle and trotted off. Petra stopped her horse just beside Eren.

“Don’t worry, he rewards his horse to much as well. He just tries to act tough,” She smiled before following closely behind Captain Levi. “Hurry up, next he’ll be telling you that you eat too much.”


End file.
